This invention relates to an improved arc welding gun and particularly to an improved trigger assembly for such welding guns.
The various features of this invention are well suited for arc welding guns employing continuous feed, consumable electrodes. Although originally developed for welding guns which use a shielding gas from a separate source, the improvements of this invention are equally valuable when used in other types of welding guns, such as guns used in welding operations in which the electrode conveys material to the welding arc which generates a shielding medium at the arc or in submerged arc welding operations.